Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
One example of a wireless short-range communication technology is the Bluetooth™ Low Energy. The Bluetooth™ Core Specification, Version 4.0, Bluetooth™ SIG, Jun. 30, 2010 (incorporated herein by reference), includes the Bluetooth LE protocol for products that require lower power consumption, lower complexity, and lower cost than would be possible using the Bluetooth basic rate/enhanced data rate (BR/EDR) protocol. Bluetooth LE is designed for applications not requiring high data rate, but a very-low power idle mode and a simple device discovery.